Satisfied
by Scarlet has Fantasy Issues
Summary: Finally Damon and Cailee are married and get to have a moment alone together, something that Damon desperately craves. Damon/OC (rated M for a reason) (Damon is slightly OOC)


**A/N: Okay, I'm back with another little one-shot for my OC for The Vampire Diaries series. For those of you who don't know her, check out "Beautiful Monster" if you'd like and you'll get to know her a bit. And then come back, but only if you want to. It's your decision really. I'm not going to force you.**

**I claim no real knowledge of The Vampire Diaries. I just know that I think that Damon is sexy as hell and thought so when I saw him for what episodes that I did watch when it was on. Therefore, I do claim that his character IS and WILL be OOC. If you don't like that, you have been warned and can leave now, if you wish.**

**For those who have stuck around, here is the after-wedding events plus the lemony scene that "Beautiful Monster" lacked. Enjoy.**

**OOOOOOOOO**

Cailee jumped and looked over when someone placed their hand on her shoulder. Damon smirked mischievously and jerked his head in the direction of the dancefloor. Cailee politely excused herself from the group of people that she had been talking to and followed her new husband onto the dimly lit dancefloor, letting him slip his hands around her slim waist.

"You're awfully grabby tonight," she commented, draping her hands over his shoulders and trying very hard not to follow the colorful shapes that floated behind his head with her eyes. "I couldn't keep your hands off of me during the ceremony or during dinner."

Damon leaned his forehead against hers and looked into her green eyes. "And I'm not going to stop, Miss Cailee," he promised, giving her waist a squeeze. "You're my wife now and I'm going to all over you for the rest of time." His eyes flickered around the dancefloor. "I'd take you right now, but I know you don't like witnesses."

Color flooded Cailee's face and she tightened her grip on Damon's shoulders. "Can't you behave yourself, Damon? Just this once?"

"Nope." He pressed himself closer to her. "You drive me crazy, Miss Cailee, but in a good way."

Cailee sighed and looked down. "We'd know about crazy, wouldn't we?"

She hated that even with her change into a vampire, that her sickness had followed her everywhere. She'd been a schizophrenic as a human for as long as she had known. Being a vampire had not changed anything except to make her stronger and even more deadly. Damon was keeping her in check, but she knew that Stefan was concerned and always would be. Not that Damon wasn't keeping his annoying hero brother away from her as much as possible. It just was painful that she hadn't been able to give Damon the relief of knowing that he didn't have to constantly keep an eye on her.

"Hey," Damon said gently, lifting one of his hands from her waist to catch her chin with his hand. "Cailee, look at me."

Cailee hesitantly lifted her gaze to look at Damon, ignoring the buzz of the voices in her head. She looked into his dark gaze and saw the tender love there. The kind that he shared with only her. His thumb grazed over her bottom lip.

"Remember," he said, looking at her. "I don't care about how crazy you are or get. You are my Cailee. My love, my wife, my everything. Forever. And nothing – not Katherine, not Elena, and sure as hell, not Stefan – is going to keep you away from me. We're together through the good, the bad, and the not so pretty. Understand?"

Cailee nodded. "I understand."

"Good." Damon pressed a tender kiss to her lips and then took the kiss deeper and deeper until Cailee's head swam and she was fighting for air.

Cailee wrapped her arms securely around Damon, feeling her legs go weak underneath of her. Damon chuckled deep in his chest and nipped at her bottom lip as he pulled back to let her breathe. Cailee smacked him lightly on his arm and blew back a strand of flaming red hair that had fallen in her face.

"Don't do that," she muttered, loosening her grip on him while he swayed with her to the music, very aware that her body was burning against his. "You're going to make me get bothered and I can't do anything about it."

Damon wiggled an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that, Miss Cailee?"

"Don't start that. We aren't sneaking off somewhere to have a quickie. Not in this dress." She gestured down at the black and white gown that he had helped pay for. "And not in a church." She readjusted her grip on him. "Can't you wait a couple more hours until the reception is over and we can get to the hotel? It's not that long at all, Damon."

Damon made a mocking motion with his lips at her words and sighed. "Fine. But only for you, Miss Cailee. I plan on getting out of here and taking you as soon as I can. We haven't done anything in _ages_."

Cailee frowned at him. "We made out yesterday."

"That doesn't count. I haven't seen you naked in a week."

"Four days," Cailee corrected.

"Well, it feels like forever." Damon pulled her body closer to his as the music changed and moved his body against hers. He smirked as color flooded her cheeks again. "You know, I do like it when there's color in your skin…and nothing else on it."

"Damon…"

"I know, I know. Behave." Damon danced with her. "But can you blame me?"

_No_, Cailee thought, biting her bottom lip to keep the words back as she moved with her new husband on the dancefloor among her friends and what family had decided to come to their happy event. _I want the same thing that you want, Damon. I miss being alone with you like this. Just holding each other and touching. Even if we have our clothes on._ She glanced at him and then away again when he caught her staring. _Not that you don't have a very nice body. I just think that we've gotten ourselves into some trouble sometimes. With my condition and everything…how could you possibly look at me with all of that hunger? How could you want to touch me all of the time? How could you…?_

"Stop…" Cailee whispered, closing her eyes against the images that had flickered across her mind.

OOOOOOOOO

Damon stopped dancing when Cailee's body trembled against his, his hands tightening on her hips. Her eyes were tightly squeezed shut against the world and he knew that she was fighting back tears. His heart ached as he fought against the urge to scoop her up into his arms and run her out of this large room full of happy, dancing people. People that knew of her sickness and judged her for it, but would never understand the nightmares that she went through daily. People who would never understand her like he did.

"Cailee," he said, gently lifting his hands and placing them on her arms, just above her elbows.

Cailee slowly opened her eyes and looked at him, her green eyes wet with unshed tears. "I'm sorry, Damon…"

Damon offered her a small, crooked smile. "Don't be. I know you can't control _them_. You wish you could, but you can't and that's all right…That's why you have me."

Cailee let out a small, nervous laugh. "My big, strong hero."

"You forgot the sexy part," Damon reminded her.

His bride leaned into him, her nails grazing the cloth at the front of his dress shirt. "How could I forget that part?"

Damon breathed in her scent and closed his eyes. God, she was making this behaving thing difficult!

"People are staring," Cailee announced, making him open his eyes once more. "Do you think they can tell that I'm…?"

Damon glanced around, only noticing that a few people were looking their way. He shook his head and smiled down at Cailee. "No, you're safe. It's because we're not dancing anymore. And we can fix that, Miss Cailee." He slid his hands down to her waist again and lifted her up into the air, spinning her around.

"Damon!" she exclaimed, her eyes lighting up as she braced her hands lightly on his shoulders. "Put me down!"

Damon laughed and set her down before kissing her. Cailee laughed against his lips and let him sweep her into another dance.

_Just two more hours…_

OOOOOOOOO

Cailee hugged Bonnie as the reception came to a close and stepped back, holding the witch's dark hands. "Are you sure that you don't want me to stick around and help with the clean up?" she asked, glancing around the large room. "There's a lot to put away and –"

"No," Bonnie said firmly, shaking her head. "You have a hotel to get back to and then the honeymoon. Besides, I don't think that your _husband _is going to be content on waiting much longer to have you in his arms again."

Cailee glanced over her shoulder at Bonnie's words and saw Damon prowling on the edge of the dancefloor with a determined look on his face. She knew that she only had a matter of seconds left with her friend before she would be swept away. She looked back at Bonnie, squeezing her hands.

"I'll call you the moment we land in Paris," she promised with a smile.

"You'd better wait until a few hours after that," Bonnie said with a small laugh. "I want to see pictures when you get back and the details, but not the bedroom ones. You and Damon are going to make an interesting couple, Cailee. I always told you that you two were –"

"And that's enough of that," Damon said, interrupting the conversation by sweeping Cailee up into his arms bridal style.

"Damon!" Cailee exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck for support. "We were talking!"

"You're done talking," Damon told her with a smirk. "I believe that you and I have a standing reservation at a nearby hotel and a very large bed that needs breaking in. You don't mind, do you, Bonnie?"

"Not at all," Bonnie said with a knowing smile.

Damon flashed a perfect, crooked smile. "See? Bonnie doesn't mind, Miss Cailee."

Cailee made a small annoyed sound as he spun around on his heel and proceeded to carry her towards the doors. She looked over his shoulder and waved. "Bye, Bonnie! Goodbye everyone! Thanks for coming to the wedding!"

Cool night air swept around the two of them as Damon carried her out into the night. Cailee let him carry her over to the waiting rental car, decked out in white flowers and bearing the usual 'Just Married' banner in the back. She squirmed out of his arms and let him hold the door open for her before climbing in and buckling herself in. People were standing on the sidewalk, waving as Damon climbed in and started the engine.

"Finally!" he exclaimed over the roar of the engine. "I finally get to have you all to myself."

Cailee waved to her friends as he pulled away from the church and felt his hand slide onto her thigh, creeping towards the middle of her lap. She shivered at the touch and placed her hand on top of his, stilling it. "Damon, bad."

Damon smirked. "Oh, yes. I'm a bad, bad boy. Punish me later, sweet Miss Cailee."

Cailee rolled her eyes and looked out at the passing world, trying to ignore the buzz of noise that was filling her head. She pressed her free hand to the side of her head and closed her eyes against the world, but the images still played out against her eyelids. A soft frustrated sound passed from between her lips and she felt Damon's hand squeeze her thigh.

_I really do love him._

OOOOOOOOO

Damon walked hand-in-hand with Cailee towards the front desk of the hotel with the bellhop following behind, their luggage rolling with the shorter man. The clerk looked up with a small smile and asked for their names.

"Damon Salvatore and Cailee Elisabeth Salvatore," Damon said, placing a kiss on Cailee's temple.

"Ah, yes. Congratulations on the wedding," the clerk said, reaching over and grabbing a key. "I hope that you enjoy your stay here before heading to your honeymoon tomorrow morning." She smiled at Cailee. "You make a beautiful bride, Mrs. Salvatore."

Cailee blushed as Damon looked at her. "Yes. Yes, she does."

Damon led the way over to the elevator and immediately had his hands on Cailee the instant the doors closed behind the two of them and the bellhop. Cailee made a small noise of protest and pressed a hand against his chest, keeping him back as she glanced at the bellhop. The bellhop pretended not to pay attention to the newly wed couple as he rocked back and forth on his heels next to their luggage.

_Smart man_, Damon thought, bending his head to steal a kiss from his bride.

Cailee gave him a look which he promptly ignored and he reached over and pressed the button for the floor that they were on again. She laughed lightly at that and squeezed his arm.

"You know, pressing it again won't make it go any faster," she commented when he looked at her. "You just have to be patient, Mr. Damon."

"I _can't_," Damon complained, pressing his body against hers so that she could feel his need.

Cailee made a small sound and reached around him, pressing the button herself. Damon smirked.

_Now, she finally understands._

OOOOOOOOO

"Poor man is probably disturbed," Cailee muttered, watching the bellhop walk away when Damon had paid him and shut the door on his face. _Not that he's the only one. Stupid schizophrenia!_

She chose to look at the room rather than watch Damon throw their luggage aside and put her hand around her elbow. A trail of rose petals led from the door to the large bed that dominated the room. More rose petals lay scattered on the deep black blankets and several large pillows sat on the bed. Cailee could hear soft music playing and saw a bottle of wine chilling on the bedside table with two large wine glasses next to it.

"The hotel staff really thought of everything," she commented softly, hearing Damon move behind her. "Damon, I…"

She turned around and saw him looking at her with darkening eyes. He slipped his tuxedo jacket off of his body and tossed it aside, ripping off his tie in the process. Cailee's knees grew weak as she saw the hunger in his dark eyes as he approached her. She tilted her face up as he slid an arm around her waist, pulling her flush against his body, one of his hands threading through her soft red locks.

"I love you, Miss Cailee," he growled gently, eyes searching hers.

"I love you too."

Damon lowered his lips to hers and kissed her tenderly at first, but then put more hunger into it. Cailee wrapped her arms around him, pressing her body even closer to his. Damon's hand found the zipper at the back of Cailee's dress and tugged at it, pulling it down. Cailee felt the dress loosen and then fall around her hips. Damon pulled his lips away from hers and looked down, his hands gripping at the fabric and forcing it farther down her body until it pooled around her feet.

"Better?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Better," he growled gently, nipping at her bottom lip.

Cailee's fingers plucked at the buttons of his dress shirt, but Damon got impatient and ripped it open, throwing the shirt off of him. Cailee ran her hand over his smooth, hard muscles and then up to his neck again, feeling his breath catch as she claimed his lips again.

OOOOOOOOO

Damon backed his bride towards the giant bed, kicking that annoyingly beautiful dress out of the way as he went. His fingers trailed down her naked sides and he looked down at her heaving breasts at the weird strapless bra that was attached to them.

"How?" he asked, not wanting to hurt her by simply ripping it off like he desperately wanted to just so that he could touch her.

Cailee laughed lightly. "It's not that glued to me, Damon. Do you want me to –?"

Damon shook his head and smirked. "That's my job, Miss Cailee."

Cailee stood perfectly still as Damon lowered his hands to her breasts. Her breath hitched as he cupped them and then his fingers curled around the fabric of the nude bra, gently tugging at it. The adhesive peeled away from her skin, leaving a slight red mark, but she didn't make a sound of pain when he completely tugged that thing off of her. Damon tossed the object aside and took his hands over her breasts once more, running his thumbs over her nipples just to get a reaction out of her.

"Damon!" she cried, eyes going wide.

"Yes, Miss Cailee?" he asked innocently, looking up at her with mischief in his eyes.

"Stop that and do something else already," she ordered, eyes flashing. "I thought you had other plans in mind for us."

"Oh, I do. And you're just going to have to dot, dot…dot." Damon leaned forward and kissed her deeply.

Cailee wrapped her arms around him and ground her hips against his. Damon groaned deep in his throat and lowered her onto the bed, climbing on top of her. His hands skirted her body until they found the top of her lace underwear and then he ripped it off, earning a small cry against his lips.

"Relax," he murmured against her lips. "I'll buy you another pair."

"And then rip those in half too," Cailee guessed, glaring up at him though her eyes were glazed with passion.

Damon smirked and nipped at her again.

OOOOOOOOO

Cailee held Damon's gaze as he moved against her body, their breath mingling as she clung to him. Her breath hitched and she tightened her grip on him, her nails biting into his flesh. Damon smirked down at her, his eyes smoldering as he looked into her eyes. Cailee arched her hips up to meet his, even though his hands were gripping hers hard as he rolled his hips into hers, thrusting himself deeper and deeper into her.

She was his. No matter what happened. No matter how her sickness tormented her everyday of her life. She was Cailee Elisabeth Salvatore now. And she was his vampire bride.

Cailee reached up and touched his face, smoothing her thumb over the curve of his cheek, the swell of his bottom lip. "I love you, Damon," she breathed through her moans.

OOOOOOOOO

Damon smiled down at Cailee as her body moved under his, her nails biting into his flesh, leaving little love tokens behind. He didn't mind the scratches. He loved the feeling of her flesh under his. The feeling of being inside of her warm folds, of her hips moving against his and hearing her breath come out in loud moans of pleasure that only he would ever be able to give her. He loved being able to look down into her face as he made love to her, to see the ecstasy chase away the fear and the pain in her eyes, even if it was for a little while. He loved everything about his little Cailee.

Cailee reached up and touched his face, caressing it and running her thumb over his bottom lip. Damon nipped at it playfully, pulling it into his mouth.

"I love you, Damon," she told him, through her moans.

Damon smiled at that and released her thumb. "I love you too, Miss Cailee."

Cailee's moans quickened and grew louder as Damon picked up the pace and thrust harder into her. Her body arched up against his and she gripped onto him tighter. Damon closed his eyes as he felt her tighten around him and then she went over the edge, screaming his name. Damon let out a load groan as she milked him of his own release, trembling as he came within her.

Cailee trembled underneath of him as they rode out their climaxes, Damon slowing his movements against her until the need had ended. Cailee made a small sound as Damon lifted himself off of her and fell next to her on the bed, pulling her against him. She draped a leg over his, pressing her naked form against his and placed a hand on his chest.

"Thank you," she whispered, tracing little designs on his skin over his heart,

"For the sex?" Damon asked against her hair. "You're welcome."

"No. I mean, yeah, the sex was great, but that's not what I'm thanking you for." Cailee shook her head. "I wanted to thank you making the voices stop…if just of a little while."

Damon lifted his head and looked down at her, but Cailee didn't look at him as she continued to trace patterns on his skin. "Cailee…"

OOOOOOOOO

Cailee closed her eyes. "Damon, I know that what we have right now is the best thing that I've ever had. And I'd never trade it for the world. The way that you love me is…magical. And I'm so glad that I have you. You make me feel special. Like a woman should."

"Because you are a woman," Damon told her, squeezing her. "A goddamn beautiful woman. A bombshell and I'm going to love you forever."

"And to think you were against the whole marriage thing in the first place," Cailee pointed out, opening her eyes with a smile. "You said that we didn't need it to make our relationship work."

"Well, I changed my mind when you became a vampire and couldn't have you run off to be with someone else. Now could I?"

Cailee lifted her head and looked down at Damon, searching his eyes. "Damon, there could be no one else. You are my best friend forever. My only love and have always been. And you always will be."

Damon flashed his wedding band. "And your husband. You forgot that part, sweetheart."

Cailee smiled, ignoring the buzz in her head. "How could I forget that part?"

"Yes, how could you?" Damon's hand sneaked up into her hair. "Maybe I need to give you another reminder, Miss Cailee?"

"Damon!" Cailee cried out as he rolled on top of her again. "You are –!"

"Sexy as hell," Damon said, stroking her face as he rolled his hips against hers. He smiled as her breath caught. "And completely and totally in love with you, Miss Cailee."

Cailee smiled up at him. "Ditto."

Damon leaned down and kissed her as he joined their bodies once more…

**OOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: No, I do not claim that I am well written lemon author. No, I do not claim that this was my best work. Yes, I do claim that I am tired and bored. And yes, I did wish to do a little more with Cailee and Damon. Please leave a little comment or two in the little box. I don't know if I'm going to do anymore with Cailee or Damon after this. I probably won't. I just don't know if I have it in me to mess with their characters or story anymore than this. Let me hear your words, Oh People of Fanfiction. Thanks, and good night/morning! -Scarlet**


End file.
